So, your friend's got relationship problems?
by Rainbow-Jess
Summary: What would you do if someone came to you with help for a friend? A friend with relationships strangely like your own? Raven is about to find out. [oneshot] [bbrae]


He sat on the edge of the couch, peering over at the dark empath sitting on the window pane. Sighing, he stood up and began walking over.

"Care to share what's on your mind Beast Boy?" she asked emotionless, her eyes never opening.

He sighed again, sitting on the floor next to her, and he watched as she opened her eyes, and lowered herself to sit across from him.

"Welll..." he sighed again, looking everywhere but her eyes, her gaze unwavering from his face. "Let's just say, my friend-"

"You mean you?" she said witha knowing smirk.

"No! I said _My Friend,_" he huffed. "Now let's say _my friend, _you know, an average, everyday ordinary guy, there's nothing special about him at all, he's just normal and plain and boring, but not boring to bore you to tears and make you die of boredom, but not exciti-"

"Gar. I get that he's _normal_. Now what's your point?"

He could tell she was getting frustrated.

"Alright. So this ordinary guy just happens to be friends with this girl who's like the _total _opposite of him, right?"

She nodded, having no idea where this was to lead. "...alright..."

He sighed again. "Now let's just say he may... _Like _this girl. Like... _Alot_."

She nodded. "Does he love her?"

He sighed again. "He doesn't know. He thinks he might... but he's afraid of what she might say... He knows that she'll probably reject him."

"Alright... well... go on."

"So... he want's to make her see that maybe there _is_ something remotely special about him. That he's not _so _dull. 'Cause he really likes her... He just doesn't know what to say..."

She smiled slightly, "Just tell him to tell her what his heart feels. Tell him to tell her everything that's on his mind."

He sighed. "That's the thing. He's kind of afraid to... Well.. I need your opinion, 'cause he asked me to ask a girl how to handle this. What could he do to make her notice him?"

She sighed, leaning back on her hands, realizing that they'd probably be there for a while. A small swish of the doors indicated someone was coming through, and by the clanking footsteps, they figured it was probably cyborg.

Beast Boy looked down at her, quirking his mouth to the side. "So what should he do?"

"I'm not sure. Tell me about them."

"Well let's see... So my friend, his name is Mark, he's shy, and not the smartest person ever. He's funny, but he's kind of on the annoying side. And the girl he likes, her name is Riley, she's really gorgeous, and incredibly funny, in a sarcastic way, and she's really sweet, and seems so perfect..." he trailed off realizing his mistake. "Well... that's what Mark tells me... I've never really met her..."

"Okay..." Raven pushed her hair behind her head. "I'd say... that he should just be himself. He sounds fine, and if they're good friends, she obviously seesnothing wrong with -"

"But you see?" he interjected. "That's just it. She claims to be his friend... yet she's always making fun of him, or getting mad at him... So he doesnt know what she thinks."

She rubbed the back of her neck, realizing just how familiar this all sounded.She sat up a bit more, to find Cyborg sitting on the couch listening in, and listenign to Gar continuing to chatter on.

And then she got it. It wasn't a friend... it was _him_. And... he was talking about... _her_? (Well let's see. He DESCRIBED YOU RAVEN. DUH... um sorry. BACK TO ZEE STORY:D)

She decided to play along.

"So... my friend is like... desperatley in 'Like' with this girl.. and he really needs to find out if she likes him or not."

She nodded, a small smile gracing her lips.

Cyborg leaned in farther.

"Well... She seems to have a fondness for this boy... Alot of times, girls use being rude and making fun of a boy as their cover for liking a guy. I know _I _do."

She laughed in her head. _He's too dense to notice that._

"Well.." he continued. "That _could _be true, considering she like.. doesn't pick on anyone else."

And Cyborg leaned farther forward, seeming to notice how dense Beast Boy really was.

She leaned forward seductively, and Beast Boy continued on, not even noticing her.

"See..." she said, stopping whatever he was saying. "If _I _was going to try and trick a guy into thinkingI didn't like him... I'd make fun of him... with cracks at his intelligence, or by just making fun of him with sarcastic remarks..."

She heard Cyborg take a breath, and they both watched Gar with anticipation.

"Yeah! She does that!" and the both sighed, dissapointed.

"You're hopeless," was the only thing Cyborg muttered, before getting off the couch and walking away.

She was practically fuming above him. "You're an idiot." She leaned back, standing up and dusting herself off.

"Wait.. Why?"

"Precisely."

He harrumphed, and began to follow her. "So what should I tell my friend?"

She sighed, and she heard cyborg slap his head from the other room.

"Tell your friend to stop being such a dense jerk and just tell the girl what's on his mind! She'll probably say yes! So just tell him to tell her and stop pretending! Tell him he's an idiot, and that he should just-"

His lips were pressed against hers gently, and her eyes were widened in shock. He pulled back gently, and watched her, looking for some sort of reaction.

She rapidly blinked her eyes, looking straight into his.

I think he heard Cyborg laughing. That was, until he burst into the room, and he was positive.

Cyborg was laughing and rejoicing. "Boo-Yah!" he yelled, punching a fist into the air. "It only took you a few years to get it you dense idiot!"

Raven stared at him, her cheeks stained with a permanent blush, and he still held her shoulders, and still had their faces close.

"It's time for the dense idiot to say what's on his mind."

He kissed her again, her eyes fluttering closed, and her lips smiling against his own...

... and there was cyborg... who stood in the back bouncing around and cheering...

but that my friends... is... well its _not really _a different story.. but its 1:30 in the morning and i'm totally delerious.

so kiddies, the theme of this story is never tell Jess to write a story at 1:30 in the...

Wait what? That's not the theme?

right. THE **REAL**THEME IS... never be afraid to tell someone how you feel. if they dont like you back, oh well. if they're a true friend, they'll _stay _your friend. unlike johnny -grumbles-

oh sorry. that's _my _life. >>

WELL the theme is just tell people how you feel. Kay? Kay.

good.

RAINBOWJESS :D


End file.
